Corneal topographers furnish valuable information for ophthalmic diagnosis, contact lens fitting and refractive surgery. However, - existing devices have several major drawbacks. XEYEX has designed a compact unit which eliminates the disadvantages of existing devices. It will be small and light enough to be slit lamp mounted, thus eliminating the expense of a separate chin rest and table. Its resulting portability will make it more versatile, and more cost effective since clinicians will be able to share units, and since it will be usable in situations as diverse as bedside and pediatric. It will interface to most Pc compatibles, thus eliminating the expense of a dedicated computer. Its reduced cost will make it affordable by optometrists as well as almost all ophthalmologists. As a result of its unique optics, it will allow total coverage of the cornea, without nose and brow shadow, while maintaining a distance of several centimeters, and it will be less sensitive to focusing errors and less obtrusive to the patient. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: With a corneal topography system which eliminates many existing problems and is available at a significantly reduced price, most of the 100,000+ eye care clinicians world wide would be able to have available a device which has been called by leading clinicians "the most significant advance in ophthalmology in the last 100 years."